The Story of Dr Hare and Lone Icicle
by Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl
Summary: We know that Dr. Hare has a crush on Lone Icicle, but exactly when did it begin? This fanfiction, narrated by the bunny-man himself, explains how he's felt every time life threw him and her back together after he thought he'd never see her again. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

Part 1: Introduction

Hello, readers! You most likely know me from Poptropica. My name's Harvey! Actually, you probably know me as Dr. Hare. Don't worry, I've reformed, I promise! So, if you've read "Poptropica Fanfiction", you know I have a crush on Lone Icicle. However, you probably wonder about the very beginnings of this. So I decided to write down the whole story, beginning to now! It's my exact experience and includes my exact thoughts, which I admit might be a little...strange. I hope you enjoy!

-Harvey Hare :-D


	2. 24 Carrot Island

Part 2: 24 Carrot Island

It all started on 24 Carrot Island. I had built a base on there where I was building my Rabbot so I could try to hypnotize all of Poptropica from space. I was sitting in my control room, keeping an eye on my minions. However, the feed from a camera outside caught my eye. Two girls were outside, and one was fiddling with the cover to the drain. I turned up the volume from that camera and listened on in.

"The cover's stuck, Lone Icicle!" The younger girl said, struggling to take the cover off. I smirked at her foolishness. Of course she couldn't get it off; it had rusted on and couldn't be removed with bare hands.

"Let me see," the second one said. She crouched down to look at it. I thought for a moment she would also try to do the same, but she laughed. I jumped back at the sound of it. Laughing? At the fact she couldn't get in? I continued watching as she took out a crowbar. Great, she just happened to have a crowbar and was going to break in. On the plus side, I could always capture them and put them under my mind control. There wasn't such thing as too many minions, right?

"Silly Fearless Bear. You can't open that with bare hands. You need some extra muscle," the older one said. I laughed at her as she posed heroically with the crowbar as if she was a teen hero from some sort of anime. Almost as if she knew I was there, she winked _exactly_ where the camera was. I stumbled back in surprise, then regained my posture as they both climbed through the pipe. I studied both of them. The younger one, Fearless Bear wore a white shirt and a purple skirt, with a yellow scarf as her accessory. Her hair was ruler-straight and her bangs had lighter brown lightning-bolt-highlights in them. However, the older one, Lone Icicle, was perfect in my eyes. Although she had the same hair as her friend, it was darker and her bangs didn't have highlights within them. She also wore blue square-framed glasses, a blue beret, a star pendant, a pink and white shirt, and a pink skirt. She crawled in the pipe, and I quickly switched the security feed to the Master Engine Room.

After a few moments, Fearless Bear came through and looked around. "The coast is clear."

Lone Icicle climbed in after her. "Wow, this stuff is old."

Fearless Bear snorted. "The factory's been abandoned. What do you expect?" She went over to the master engine and fiddled with it until the lights turned on.

"Now I can see!" Lone Icicle jumped up and looked around. "Hey, look at that claw-thingy," she commented. She took Fearless Bear's hand and led her up. "I'm gonna ride it."

"That's stupid!" Fearless Bear yelled back. I watched with amusement at the young girls. While Fearless Bear had common sense, Lone Icicle was bad-ass and kind of cute. Wait, did I just think that Lone Icicle was _cute_? Shit, I couldn't let anyone know I said a hero, MY CURRENT ENEMY, was cute. Anyway, Lone Icicle just laughed.

"Aren't we here to figure out where those missing carrots are going? Come on, don't be a crybaby!" She called back. Ok, maybe she did have flaws. She wasn't exactly 100% nice, but she was still pretty. She hopped onto the claw as it came towards her. "If you're scared, remember it's near impossible to get hurt unless you're hit with a boulder or hit by a spider or-Wait, remember that giant rat in the tunnel? God, that thing was huge!"

"Ok, ok, I'll go," Fearless Bear said, quickly jumping onto the claw. "Oof! That wasn't as bad as I thought," she commented.

"Of course it wasn't," Lone Icicle responded. She jumped off onto the next platform and walked up to the vents. "By the way, I think I know who's behind this."

"Who?"

"Remember at The Soda Pop Shop on Early Poptropica when that guy told us that he heard there was a new villain who was rising?"

"Yah, what was his name again?"

"The guy is-"

"Not the guy, the villain."

"Oh, his name is Dr. Hare. Sounds pretty stupid, huh?" I growled. First, she already knows who I am, and second, she thinks I'm stupid? I guess my surprise advantage and that thought of asking her out after taking over the world was gone. I made a note to put her under mind control second so she could see Fearless Bear get mind controlled first and watch her friend scream in terror and pain. I turned my attention back to the camera feed.

"Oh. Um, is it possible it's NOT him?" Fearless Bear asked as they climbed into the vents. Of course, I don't have cameras in the vents so I couldn't see them and hear them! I studied my blueprint of the vents I had. From the Master Engine Room, they could either go into the room closest to me, the Packing Room, or the Freezer. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the screws on a vent being unscrewed, so I watched it. A hint of blue peeked through the slits. Aha. It was Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear coming to stop me, but I decided to make it more challenging. I pressed a button that sent my security droid to stop them.

"We're in!" Lone Icicle cried.

"Be quiet! We can't let them know we're here!" Fearless Bear shushed. "What if there are security measures?"

"Unfortunately for you, Lone Icicle, your comrade is correct," I said into empty air, then followed with an evil laugh. "I guess that's what happens when you break into a super villain's lair, huh?"

"Sir?" Shit. One of my minions stumbled in during my gloating. I just hope she didn't hear me.

"I'm fine, now go back to work! Don't you remember what happened to your friend when she questioned me?" I asked, a hint of ice in my voice.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir," the girl said, bowing.

"Talking does NOT get my work done! Now go!" I ordered, then turned back to the camera as I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. Back on screen, Fearless Bear cowered behind a box of carrots, while Lone Icicle ran around.

"Wow, these rabbit-droids are SLOW!" Lone Icicle commented loudly. "I thought rabbits were quick! This one's more like a slug!"

"Lone Icicle!" Fearless Bear cried, getting zapped by my droid and starting to disappear.

"Hey! Bring her back! I need her help for this!" Lone Icicle yelled, kicking my droid. "Yow! You may be a slug, but you're harder than a rock!"

I decided to trick the young girl and made the droid fly off. Lone Icicle sighed in relief.

"Great, now I need to find Fearless Bear. But where did she go?" She wondered. While she was focused, I flew the droid from behind and zapped her.

"Huh? Hey! YOU BETTER NOT BRING-" Her words were cut off once she teleported. One of my minions turned to the other.

"That was really random," one commented.

"Yes it was. I don't know why they would dare to try and stop Dr. Hare. He's unstoppable," the second agreed.

"Hey! You two! Back to work! Unless, you want me to insert those anti-personality chips in your rabbot ears..." I suggested through the intercom, causing the two to immediately go back to work. I sat back and crunched on a carrot. I switched to the feed from the Freezer Room and continued watching the two girls. While they were big pains in the tail, I actually started to enjoy watching them.

"I'm here!" Lone Icicle greeted once she fully materialized in the room. "Future advice: Don't piss off security droids by kicking them. Hey, look security camera!" She ran right in front the camera in there, tugged one eyelid down and stuck her tongue out. Lone Icicle began singing some song I didn't recognize, but Fearless Bear stopped her.

"Lone Icicle! Focus! We need to get in that door that was on the other side of the room!" Fearless Bear chastised.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, that security droid definitely told us who the villain is; it's Dr. Hare because of the rabbit droid and the bunny ears," Lone Icicle pointed out, then laughed.

"That's great that we know who's responsible now. Alright, can you please give me those wire cutters you found earlier?"

"Ok! Here they are," Lone Icicle said, handing the other girl a pair of wire cutters. I groaned, since I knew they were going to cut the security system.

"FUCK THOSE BITCHES!" I yelled, then calmed down. I hoped they were under mind control soon; Fearless Bear was very smart, and Lone Icicle could be my way of getting others to join me since she was very energetic. Plus, maybe we could have a little fun together because she looked like the kind who would easily give in to me. I quickly snapped back into focus and continued watching.

"Yes! Now I don't have to worry about that droid coming back for revenge," Lone Icicle cheered.

"Careful! We don't know what other traps Dr. Hare could have planted!" Fearless Bear warned. Lone Icicle nodded, then turned back to the security camera and waved. I almost waved back, then remembered that if a minion walked in they'd most likely ask what I was doing and I'd have to explain. Besides, she was a hero and I couldn't associate with her unless it involved mind control or her becoming a villain.

The two girls climbed out a vent, and I waited for them to reappear on the screen. After a couple of seconds, they were inside the Packing Room. They jumped over the chutes that had boxes coming through and made it down. Fearless Bear went over to the printer, but Minion 1.0 stopped her.

"You are not authorized to use this printer," she commanded.

Lone Icicle stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"Cannot talk. Must pack carrots," Minion 1.0 responded in monotone.

"Um...what are you doing?" Lone Icicle asked. I did a face palm, as this girl did not take the hint to leave her alone and run off.

"Cannot talk. Must pack carrots," Minion 1.0 repeated.

Fearless Bear pushed forward. "Hey, what's that behind you?"

"Where?" Minion 1.0 turned around, and Lone Icicle pushed the power button on her rabbot ears.

"Curses!" I yelled, then restrained myself to see what would happen next.

"Thank you!" Former Minion 1.0 thanked. "Here, you should see this," she beckoned. She pushed a button on the printer, and handed the girls the password to my computer. My computer! I guess she really did get broken off from my mind control network and decided now was the time for revenge.

Fearless Bear thanked her, and gave the password to Lone Icicle. "Keep it in your bag."

"Got it," Lone Icicle said, slipping it into her bag. She climbed up to the vents and once again crawled back in with Fearless Bear following. I waited, and my thoughts wandered to what I just saw. They just turned off my minion's rabbot ears! And they were proud of it! I glared at the camera. I was frustrated that Lone Icicle was cute, and at the same time a pain in the tail because she and her partner WERE RUINIG MY PLANS!

On screen, the two reentered the first room they had gone into and crawled out.

"Good, no security 'bot," Lone Icicle remarked. She climbed down and began talking to Minion 2.0. She turned off his rabbot ears and he warned her to stay hidden because I'd catch her if she didn't have rabbot ears. I already knew she was here! It'd be pointless to hide! Fearless Bear also turned off Minion 3.0's ears and she told her to find rabbot ears. After freeing my minions, the girls made their way to the doorway I SPECIFICALLY MARKED WAS FOR AUTHORIZED BUNNY DRONES! They tried entering, but I activated the trap door underneath and they dropped through. I didn't watch what happened afterwards, because I thought there was no way they could avoid the mind control machine. However, I was wrong.

After a short time the girls both entered wearing the rabbot ears, and my first command was to have them activate my Rabbot. I went inside the cockpit and stared at myself in the rearview mirror. Oh yah, I looked like the perfect guy to take over the world. The Rabbot started up and I looked down as the lair got smaller and smaller. I noticed Lone Icicle had ditched the rabbot ears and was waving to me. I panicked, and tried cheering myself up by telling myself Fearless Bear most likely was still under control. As I soared through space, I thought back to Lone Icicle. If we were both villains, maybe we would have had a chance together and taken over Poptropica together. Maybe she would have helped me improve my rabbot ears to make it harder to stop the hypno-waves from getting to the ears. An asteroid crashing into my Rabbot jerked me out of my thoughts and I grabbed the comm.

"Hey! Watch where you're steering, fool!" I insulted. I waited, but there was no response.

Another asteroid crashed into the ship. I grabbed the comm again. "What are you doing?! You're going to crash this!" I said, but the only reply was silence.

By now, I could tell my thoughts were not true and Fearless Bear was intentionally trying to get me to crash. A third asteroid banged against the side of my Rabbot. "I'll get you for that!" I swore, but there was still no reply.

I saw the last asteroid head toward me. "Aaaaahhhh!" I screamed as my ship exploded and I went hurling into space. I quickly activated the space suit mode on my bunny suit and stared back at Poptropica. I thought back to Lone Icicle. Was she cheering about her defeat, or did she regret it? Did she think of me as I thought of her, or did she want to shove me into a dungeon? If she knew what I had been through, would she take pity on me or would she laugh at my patheticness? I didn't know, but I knew I wanted to get revenge on her. But right now, I needed to get back to Poptropica. Then, I could get revenge and maybe even steal something away I wanted so badly: her heart.

Harvey's Notes: So that's the beginning; I saw her and fell in love, she sent me into space, and I wanted to get her to love me too. Also, please don't let Lone Icicle know I wanted to do you-know-what to her! She'll kill me if she finds out! I honestly didn't know about her and Director D back then (well, this was a couple months before that)! Plus, that was, what, 2 years ago? Gotta go! Mordred and Charlotte are having "date night" so Director D's taking care of us for the night! Lone Icicle and I were going to play videogames and challenge Director D! Next chapter; Reality TV Island.

-Harvey Hare :-D


	3. Reality TV Island

Part 3: Reality TV Island

A couple months had passed since I had been launched into space by Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear, and I finally made it back to Poptropica. God, how I missed the sweet, sweet ground! I was going to kiss it, but I restrained myself. I needed to find a new place to live, since I was sure I'd be arrested the first moment someone saw me.

"Hmm, where's the cheapest place to crash?" I wondered to myself. I studied a map of Poptropica, and as I skimmed over several options, one caught my eye. Reality TV Island. I started scheming in my head. On this island, you were given the chance to participate on a reality TV show. If enough people noticed me, I could convince them to help me take over the world. I immediately printed an application off the internet and began filling it out. Soon, my villainy would come to light.

Pretendthisisaline

The next day, I began packing. My application had been accepted, and an offer to be a contestant on a cooking show! I could slip my newest hypnosis serum into the dishes so when the judges tasted them, and use them to take over the world! Genius!

However, I celebrated too soon. During filming, I tried sneaking in my hypnosis serum into the carrot soufflé I was making, but a cameraman caught me.

"Hey! What's that?" He asked, coming over to inspect the bottle. I tried hiding it, but it was too late; advice for future villains: don't label your bottles of evil stuff of exactly what they are. "Hypnosis Serum?!" He pointed to the door. "Get off the set. I can't let you feed this to the judges. I know exactly what you're going to do," he accused.

"Who, me?" I asked, trying to play innocent.

"Don't lie to us! You're going to tell us to keep you on so you can get your prize money!" A judge accused.

"I-I-" I was insulted! I was doing it so I could use the judges to use them to take over the world, not for money! Some people!

"You can't even get one word out," the judge scoffed. "And don't even think about coming back."

I trudged out, my bunny ears bent over. Thank god Lone Icicle couldn't see me right now because that would be the only way this could get worse.

"Um, excuse me?" A familiar voice said. I looked up, and gulped. Great, it was Fearless Bear, friend of Lone Icicle. Now my situation was worse.

"What do you want? I'm late," I lied, trying to get her to go away.

She jumped back, startled. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew, I didn't realize that you had a movie appointment. I'm really, really sorry," she apologized. She adjusted a pink hat that she apparently had got in the couple of months I had been gone and lost in space.

I was confused, then realized she thought I was a movie star. "It's fine, kid. I've done worse."

"No, I'm sorry for bothering you. It doesn't help that I've also had a cruddy day. No, make that month. My friend-technically ex-friend, Lone Icicle, now hates me because I made a mistake and almost got her caught by the police. She thinks it was on purpose." Fearless Bear sighed sadly. "Oh, you don't want to hear about it. I'm sorry for bothering you, sir."

"It's fine," I said, hiding my surprise. She left her friend behind? I guess there was another flaw of Lone Icicle; she was quick to accuse and hard to convince. In other words, she was a mule. "Have a good day," I said quickly, walking home.

Later, I sat on my couch munching on some carrots. Now that I knew Lone Icicle would probably never forgive me or cry for me or join me because of her stubbornness, I was disappointed. I was also frustrated that the judges for that cooking show didn't give me a chance. If I hadn't gotten caught, I could have won the prize money, invested it into another Rabbot, and use the judges to take over Poptropica. I turned the TV on, and a commercial for Reality TV Island came up. I lifted my head up sharply. My application! The reason I even moved here was because of that application being accepted! I hopped up and ran outside. Yes! A helicopter was waiting outside for me, and a man in a black suit and sunglasses stood outside of it.

"Sir, do you happen to be Dr. Hare?" He asked, and I nodded excitedly.

"I am! And I'm ready!" I replied.

He beckoned me into the helicopter. "Step on, and you'll be transported to the island," he instructed.

I hopped in and watched as the ground became smaller and smaller. A big grin was present on my face. I would win the prize money, and in doing so I would be able to dominate the tabloids and become known.

Pretendthisisaline

Seasons flew by, and I continued winning and losing. When I won, I became motivated to keep playing. When I lost, I went home, watched the rest of the season, and binge-ate carrots. Next season, I'd be back. During my time on the show, I met Charlotte (known to me as Black Widow then) and Director D. We had some similarities to each other, Director D and I, as we both had been beaten by Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear and both wanted revenge. When it came to filming though, we caused maximum drama to grab the viewer's attention towards us.

One season while we were getting hair and makeup done, I was talking to the other contestants when someone wandered who the last player would be. Just to get this straight, the staff of Reality TV Island always throw one last person into the game so it's a surprise to us and the viewers. Anyway, back to the story.

"I heard it's going to be that some girl who used to be friends with that girl last season. Fearless Bear was her name, right? I can't remember her former friend's name though," Betty Brownie commented.

Director D's head jerked up. "Lone Icicle?" He suggested.

"That's it! How did you know?" Betty Brownie asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess," Director D answered smoothly. He turned to me, his eyes sparkling. Once the makeup was done, he brought me to another corner. "Lone Icicle's going to be on!"

"Why are you so excited, D-man?" I asked, keeping my own excitement contained. Then I saw the look in his eyes. "Oh, let me guess. You had a fling with her?"

"No, but she is kind of cute," Director D said. "I wish we could cross into the red zone though. Just off cameras."

I shoved him. "Dude, you are a perv! That's gross!"

"Hey, didn't you admit you wanted to do it, too?" Director D teased me. I blushed and looked down. I had admitted I had a crush on Lone Icicle when we first became friends, and he told me not to worry about it.

"Um...I don't want to anymore! She fucking hates me."

"She hates both of us." Director D went towards his dressing room/bedroom. "Good luck later, Dr. Hare."

"Good luck to you, Director D!" I went into my dressing room and flopped onto my bed. I laid there for a while, thinking about Lone Icicle. Maybe I was wrong about her, and she would love me if I told her I loved her too. But my thoughts went back to when she defeated me, as she had blasted me off without even regretting it. If she really did like me, she would have gone up and looked for me. I took the picture I had of her by my bedside. She was smiling and waving to me as I was launched into space. I kissed it, and returned it to its original place. I picked up my tablet and played on it, waiting for the show to start.

Pretendthisisaline

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to the TV show everyone loves! REALITY TV ISLAND!" The hostess announced with too much enthusiasm in her voice. "This season's contestants are...Cathy Codex!"

The recording of people cheering played as Cathy Codex rushed on stage with a tired expression on her face.

"Betty Brownie!" The young girl stepped on stage with a smug smile present as she blew kisses out to the imaginary audience. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't a beauty contest, people! I made a note to try to get her off first.

"Freddy Fry!" He ran on stage and tripped, landing on his face. He'd done that so many times, I wondered if he did it because he thought it was funny or if he was really that clumsy.

Once he was helped up again, the hostess continued. "Sorry for that interruption, folks. Now to continue, Director D!" My friend adjusted his toupee and walked on stage with a neutral expression.

"Dr. Hare!" I hopped up on stage and waved to the camera.

"Merry Muse!" The Japanese lady walked up on stage and bowed.

"Bret Batter!" The athlete ran on stage as if he had just hit a home run.

"And viewers, I'm sure you're wondering who our final contestant will be this season. Without further ado, LONE ICICLE!"

So the rumors were true! I groaned on the outside to convey the message "Great, my worst enemy is going to be on here."

She stepped on stage, looking more beautiful then ever, as she had a look of fierceness and confidence present on her face. I stared at her, and immediately looked away. Then I took another peek at her again. She was looking right at me with a mixture of surprise and disgust. I was sad for a few moments, but then I realized she was actually looking at Director D who was standing next to me. She turned towards me, and her expression changed to more surprise, confusion and...maybe a little amusement?

She resumed a neutral expression before I could further interpret her facial expression. As the announcer kept talking about the rules, I studied her. She mostly looked the same as before, but her pendant had been removed and her hair had become curly. I was thinking about possible causes, but the beginning of today's event interrupted my thoughts.

Today's event was the Boulder Toss, and I threw mine pretty far, and thought I was going to win until I noticed Lone Icicle hadn't thrown her boulder. I smirked, but watched as she her boulder sailed through the air and landed farther then anyone else's. I was impressed, but Director D seemed furious. During voting, I voted for Betty Brownie because she annoyed me way too much. Always talking about earning one of those little badges and which ones she's earned, and which ones she hasn't and GOD JUST KILL ME ALREADY. Plus her theatrics this morning had also pissed me off.

The votes were tallied up, and noticed Lone Icicle had also voted for Betty Brownie. Coincidence? I shook it off. Of course it was, we could never agree on something on purpose because she was a hero. I was a villain. What could I say?

Days passed, but eventually I was voted off on the 4th day after the Mountain Racing (I had gotten 2nd place while Lone Icicle got...you guessed it, first place). Crying, I stomped off stage. I noticed some people had looks of sympathy, and others had looks of victory etched on their face. I'm sure you can guess who had victory written across her face; her name rhymes with "Bone Recycle". Director D waved goodbye to me as I left and I waved back. I hoped that he would win for me, because Director D was the loyalest friend I'd ever had. I went into the helicopter that flew me home, and as the blades started spinning, I looked down. Lone Icicle was off towards her bedroom, and her curly brown hair waved in the wind. I smiled and waved, but of course she didn't notice me. I smiled to myself though. At least I hadn't left without a picture of her.

Pretendthisisaline

"And it's a close race, as Merry Muse takes a break from pushing the boulder! Lone Icicle still goes on strong, though!" The hostess narrated as I watched the race from my apartment. Director D had been voted off a couple days earlier, after Lone Icicle had beaten him at fishing. He had shot a look of disdain as he had picked up the fishing pole, as he did everytime we had to fish. He didn't say why, and I didn't pry. I snapped my attention back to the race as Merry Muse took another break. It was a bad choice, since Lone Icicle was only centimeters away from the finish line. She crossed and pumped her fist up.

"Yah!" I yelled in triumph in my apartment. "You won!"

"Dude," a young male poptropican said, peeking through the doorframe. "You ok?"

"Um, yah," I mumbled, embarrassed at catching his attention. This teenager always confused me. While I wore a rabbit suit because it was my mark of being a villain, he wore a shark suit for no reason. Why wear an animal costume if it isn't because of your villainy? "Now go away."

He left with no question. I tried not to, but I couldn't stop it; I smiled at Lone Icicle's victory. On TV, she was smiling happily as she accepted her prize and turned to the camera, still smiling and eyes shining almost as if she was smiling to _me_.

I sat back in my couch and hugged the new picture I had of her. She was smiling, and her curly hair flowed in the wind. I had sneaked it when Freddy Fry was voted off, as he had helped her with voting off Cathy Codex on Day 2. Coincidentally, I had also voted for Cathy Codex to leave her.

I returned it to it's original place, turned off the TV, and pushed away my thoughts of love. She would never love me, since the last time I loved someone they had laughed at me and left my heart in pieces. I started plotting revenge to defeat Lone Icicle, since she had defeated me once again. _It didn't matter if she loved me back_ , I thought. _Not when she stopped me from taking over the world. I need to defeat her_.

Harvey's Notes: Ok, I was really stupid when I was younger. Now I know why Director D doesn't like fishing. If you don't know why, it's because *snicker* he was *snicker* fishing with Lone Icicle and he pissed her off so much she *bursts out laughing* SHE PUSHED HIM INTO THE LAKE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Excuse me. Anyway, yes, I really did vote for the same person she voted for. It's funny how life is, huh? The next part takes place in my secret lair. We didn't directly interact, but it still plays a crucial role in my crush on Lone Icicle. Now I need to go back to writing a play I created about Lone Icicle and I. I'll show you once I've finished!

-Dr. Harvey Hare :-D


	4. Dr Hare's Secret Lair Mini-Quest

Part 4: Dr. Hare's Secret Lair

I had constructed another lair on a remote island, and it was perfect. Nobody could find it, and if they did, they wouldn't be able to enter because the place was guarded by my minions and would only need to give the signal for me to send the inescapable rabbot-droids towards the intruder. Plus, the system was not in a freezer room where someone *cough cough, Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear, cough cough* could easily cut the system. Plus, I had one of the top scientists that I worked with at NISS under my control now!

One day, I was sitting in my office, watching through my security cameras. The scientist I had...um..."employed" was busy monitoring the mind control machine and...WAS THAT A PAIR OF WIRE CUTTERS?! He was about to cut the wires in the machine, but I turned on the intercom and yelled at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SHOULD BE WORKING!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

"Oh, Harvey. When we were-" the man started, but I interrupted him.

"I'm not Harvey anymore! You'll address me as Dr. Hare or Supreme Lord Dr. Hare!"

"Fine, Dr. Hare. When we were starting the mind control experiments, the point of it was to use the mind control to stop villains and make them good! You're using it for evil."

I smirked. This guy thought he could stop me just by words? Please, he was nothing but- Wait, how did he break out of my mind control?! When I went back to the cameras, he was gone. Figures.

A couple hours later, the cameras outside picked up...Guess who? I'll give you a hint: She's the girl I love and hate. Lone Icicle took one look at the carrots outside and said "Uh oh! Dr. Hare's up to something!". I face palmed. Seriously? I'm always up to something, from plotting to take over the world to seeing if carrots were cheaper at Safeway or QFC this week.

Lone Icicle entered the building and lo and behold! There's the scientist who had broken out of my mind control! She started talking to him, but I won't bore you with the whole conversation. The main thing you need to know is Lone Icicle decided TO FUCKING PISS ME OFF AGAIN! She went into the room where the keycards for my new Mini-Rabbot were stored. Now, normally I would just send a rabbot-droid at the person who broke in, but I wanted some entertainment since today was slow. I watched as she stealthily snuck around and plucked the keycards off one by one. After getting the third one, she did a fist pump into the air and ran toward the exit. However, she didn't see the guard in front of her. She bumped into him, and he yelled "Hey!". I sent a rabbot-droid at her, and she yelled "Oh no!" as she ran away. I controlled it and it flew very close to her.

I smirked at her foolishness. "Oh yes, Lone Icicle. Run as much as you want to, but you can't escape." As soon as I said that, she disappeared from the screen.

I tried finding her, but she had lost me somewhere. I tried looking for her, but then she popped up in front of a security camera and held up the keycards.

"I won against you, so nananana!" She sang, pointing at the keycards. "Gotta go and save the day! Hooray!"

I watched with horror. Not because of her singing (which I admit, I actually thought was pretty good), but because she had gotten the keycards safely without damaging them.

"See ya later, doc!" Lone Icicle called to the camera as she left.

My look of horror only intensified after she used the keycards to unlock the store place of my Mini-Rabbot.

"Great job! You can costumize as it if you want," the scientist offered, but Lone Icicle shook her head.

"Naw, I like my outfit the way it is. I just want to destroy this Mini-Rabbot," she said, taking out a hammer. I turned away from the cameras as she destroyed the Mini-Rabbot and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. My hard work! My revenge! My plan! All of it ruined by that damn bitch Lone Icicle!

I slammed my fist on the table. "First, she ruins my first plan, then she beats me on Reality TV Island! Now she ruins my Mini-Rabbot! And then..." My voice trailed off as I looked at the picture I had of her sitting on a shelf.

"And then..." I repeated as I took down the picture and I felt my face heat up and turn red.

"And then she has to continue stealing my heart," I said, still blushing and smiling at the picture of Lone Icicle.

Harvey's Notes: The ending to that is so cute! Yes, I said it's cute. Deal with it, I'm cute also. Anyway, not much to say, except that I shall write about the events on Super Villain Island next. If you'll excuse me now, I need to finish my play. Oh wait, one thing! When you players play Super Villain Island, all you see of me is my dreams and me swimming to shore after being reformed. The next part will also cover the events before the average poptropican arrives and what happened between my reformation and "Poptropica Fanfiction". It ends right before I first meet Lone Icicle in "Poptropica Fanfiction".

-Dr. Harvey Hare :-D


	5. Super Villain Island

Part 5: Super Villain Island

I hate cages. Technically I wasn't in a cage, but I was in a cell in Erwohen Prison. Someone had tipped off the staff of this version of hell that I was hiding out on a remote island, rebuilding my Rabbot. The police had quickly found me and had arrested me. I had only been in here for a couple of weeks, but I was itching to escape. A guard stood outside of my cell, stone-faced. I knocked the wall to get his attention.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Um...Can I go outside? I just want to run around a little bit," I answered politely. A laugh came from the cell next to me. I looked to see a man with a half-metal face and a bionic eye. A cyborg. "What's so funny?! I don't like being locked up!" I protested as the cyborg continued laughing.

The cyborg calmed down. "Sorry, but no matter what, it's near impossible to get them to let you out. I've already given up." He smiled. "My name is Binary Bard. What's yours?"

I raised an eyebrow. Someone who hasn't heard of me? That's unusual. "I'm Dr. Hare. Where have you been living, under a rock?"

"Nope, I was in a castle in an alternate dimension in space," Binary Bard sighed. "Due to those kids Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle."

My ears perked up. "You were ruined by Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle too?"

"We ALL were," a third voice said. It sounded familiar, and when I looked in the cell across I saw Black Widow.

"Oh! Hi, Black Widow!" I said. "Remember me from Reality TV Island?"

"Yes, I do. You were a pretty eager competitor, Dr. Hare," she complimented. I smiled, and noticed she was staring at Binary Bard like I stared at Lone Icicle. I kept my mouth shut, though. What if they were both from the same island and were a power couple, literally? However, on Reality TV Island she didn't seem to be missing anyone, and Binary Bard wasn't looking at her like that. My thoughts dashed away as a gruff male voice came from the cell next door to me on my left.

"Aye! They be a bunch of bitchy landlubbers!" The voice cried. I looked to see a pirate.

"Oh my gosh! A real pirate! I didn't know they still existed today!" I cried, slightly geeking out.

"Aye, lad. The name be Captain Crawfish," he replied, rasing a hand in a sign of goodwill. "It be nice to meet ya, Dr. Hare."

"It's nice to meet you also, Captain Crawfish," I greeted back. I turned back to Binary Bard; he was the one who interested me most since he made himself half-robot. I had heard that it was only arms and legs scientists could replace with cyborg parts, but half of his face was made of metal. "How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"Let's see...I was defeated by those two bitches around the end of 2014, and taken in custody a couple weeks afterwards, so...about 2 years," Binary Bard shrugged. "Would you like the exact number of days?"

"Uh, no thanks," I quickly answered. While Binary Bard began converting the number of days to half-seconds he had been imprisoned in Erwohen Prison, I began thinking about Lone Icicle. What was she doing now? Was she thinking of me? If yes, like "OMG! DR. HARE IS SO CUTE! I GOTTA HAVE HIM!" or "Stupid bastard Dr. Hare. He can't even pull off an evil scheme without putting up a fight."?

As my thoughts continued, the door to my cell creaked open. I looked to see an old man with white hair, a white goatee, black glasses, and a lab coat. He smiled to me and said "Hello there. You're Dr. Hare, correct?"

When I didn't answer, he gestured for me to follow him. "Come on, I'm letting you out."

"You're freeing me?!" I gasped, my pupils growing and slightly sparkling with happiness.

The man chuckled. "Sort of. I'll just say you won't need to worry about being in this cage again."

"YES!" I cheered, then caught Binary Bard, Black Widow, and Captain Crawfish's looks of jealousy. "Um...Can they come along also?"

"Hmm..." The man thought, stroking his goatee. "I guess four is better than one," he mumbled. I was confused by his words, but he was too busy unlocking Black Widow's cell to answer my question.

"Dr. Jupiter!" A stern voice called. The man jerked his head up to see a female guard (who seemed suspiciously familiar) come marching down the hall. "WHAT do you think you're doing?!"

"I just need to borrow them for a little while," Dr. Jupiter explained.

"Don't you know what you're doing?!" The guard yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "The pink bunny dude is easily the most dangerous villain in all of Poptropica!"

"You never said that," Binary Bard mused.

"Any villain should know that," I said. "And Miss Guard-Lady, that's MR. Pink Bunny Dude to you!"

"Like I said, I was in space. With no power," Binary Bard added.

"I will NOT tolerate being talked to like that from anyone! And from a lowly science failure, no less," she snarled. The guard stomped off as I finally recognized her. She was one of the scientists from NISS that witnessed my mutation. The one I had liked.

"Well, fuck you too!" I yelled back as Dr. Jupiter motioned for Captain Crawfish, Black Widow, Binary Bard, and I to follow him into the elevator. We all managed stuffed ourselves in, although it was a little awkward...for Binary Bard anyway. He was right next to Black Widow and was in _just_ the right spot to...ok, ok, I'll stop right there. I'm not a perv, anyway.

"Dr. Hare, what was that about?" Dr. Jupiter asked. He was turning out to be a pretty nice guy, but I wasn't going to give him my personal history. Besides, it was probably on my file somewhere.

"Just the past being a bitch," I muttered, looking out to see the other inmates. We passed by Copy Cat, Sir Rebral, Mr. Silva, El Mustachio, Crusher, Ratman, Betty Jetty, and Gretchen Grimlock. They were all grumbling about being in prison, and all I did was put a big smile on my face as I passed.

"Don't look so cocky!" Sir Rebral called to me. "Speeding Spike also fell for the doc's tricks and we never saw him again!"

"Don't forget about Mademoiselle Moreau!" Copy Cat added. I ignored both of them; these characters "Speeding Spike" and "Mademoiselle Moreau" were no concern of mine. Who were they anyway?

"Here we are," Dr. Jupiter said as the elevator opened. I exited with Binary Bard, Black Widow, and Captain Crawfish following. Dr. Jupiter just stood watching.

"Hey, what's this chamber for?" Binary Bard asked, peeking into a chamber just big enough for him. He climbed in, while Black Widow tried stopping him.

"Wait, Binary Bard! Don't! I have a bad feeling about that!" She warned, but it was too late. The chamber immediately closed behind Binary Bard and flooded with sleep gas.

"Huh?! Wh-wha-what's..." That was all Binary Bard got out before passing out. His bionic eye dimmed, and his human eye closed. Soon, the cyborg was fast asleep.

"Alright, landubber. Whattya doin'?" Captain Crawfish growled, grabbing Dr. Jupiter by the collar.

Dr. Jupiter only touched Captain Crawfish, and the pirate jumped back howling in pain.

"If Jacqueline saw me right now..." The pirate muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth at Dr. Jupiter. The scientist only stared back calmly.

"It does not matter what happened to Mordred. What you need to do, Davey, is get in that chamber up there before I do what I did again. Agreed?" Dr. Jupiter asked. I watched the exchange with confusion. First, who was Jacqueline? She obviously wasn't here or else I would've seen her on our way to Dr. Jupiter's lab. Second, Binary Bard's real name was _Mordred_? Third, was "Davey" Captain Crawfish? My mind tried processing this while Dr. Jupiter pushed Captain Crawfish into the chamber above Binary Bard. Black Widow tried to run out the door while Dr. Jupiter flooded Captain Crawfish's chamber with sleep gas, but Dr. Jupiter only put a hand out and an electric force field appeared in front of her.

She tried skidding to a stop, but couldn't stop in time. Caught in the electric web, she was frozen as the electricity continued electrocuting her. You know how earlier I said Dr. Jupiter was pretty nice? I take it back; he's a complete asshole. Black Widow fainted and Dr. Jupiter locked her into the chamber next to Captain Crawfish's chamber. Above the last chamber that happened to be empty.

What would be _MY_ chamber if I didn't escape soon.

I desperately looked for an exit, but Dr. Jupiter cackled.

"You can't escape, Harvey. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which way?" Dr. Jupiter asked.

"How'd you know my birth name?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"I know a lot, Harvey. Even what that guard meant by "a lowly science failure". Ah, that was a little painful to read about in your file; it almost made me reconsider using you for this...experiment. But everything happens for a reason, am I right?" Dr. Jupiter asked.

"But you said I wouldn't be imprisoned again!" I cried, changing the subject. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, it's just for the good of science," Dr. Jupiter said, smiling. "Carrot?" He was now holding a giant carrot.

My eyes lit up and I hopped over to it. I took one bite of it, and passed out.

Pretendthisisaline

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking around. I was no longer in Erwohen Prison, and instead I was in a grassy patch with the sun shining down on me. I smiled and stretched in it. How warm it felt! How great it felt! Who knew the sun could be so comforting? Suddenly, I felt little legs crawling on my chest. I looked down and screamed.

 _There was an ant on me. There were dozens_. Maybe if you liked insects you'd start talking about the different jobs ants have, but I _HATE_ ants ever since how at NISS someone broke the ant farm in the classroom and several crawled into my pants. Ugh, at least that time someone didn't laugh at me and helped me with it. It was kind of awkward, but at least she helped me.

They ants picked me up and carried me to their anthill. I groaned, now that I knew their intentions; bring rabbit dude to queen and destroy. It doesn't take an evil genius to understand ants. The tunnel sloped down, as the light dimmed and the amount of oxygen slowly diminished. Once we finally got to the bottom, I was set down.

"Um, thank you. I think there's a misunderstanding though. I'm not food and-" A blue ant chomped at my leg. "Ow! What was that for?!"

The ant said something to the queen ant, who nodded back. She approached, her sharp pincers gleaming.

"N-no! Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded. "Please!"

It didn't work. The last thing that I remembered before she chomped me was "I can't be saved..."

Pretendthisisaline

And it happened over and over and over again. Same thing everytime. I relax in sun, I get kidnapped by ants, I get killed by queen ant. Beautiful dream!

One day, it was completely different. It started the same way, like always.

"Oh no! Not this dream again!" I grumbled as the ants carried me to their anthill. On the way, I saw Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle watching. Before I could call for their help, I was already in the tunnel. I crossed my arms angrily. So much for THAT hope.

When I was at the bottom of the tunnel, I nervously waited for the queen ant to finish me off. She was taking longer than usual to, which made me worry. I would've escaped, but couldn't really since her ant army would bring me right back. Plus, there was a second um...complication.

Suddenly, the rocks above her cracked. Fearless Bear had broke through using the Diamond Drill I had invented before being impris-Wait, how'd she get a hold of it? It didn't matter though. I was saved!...by the rival of the girl I wanted to save me. While Fearless Bear drilled into the rock wall separating her from me, the rock above me started breaking too. Lone Icicle popped out, grinning mischievously.

"Lone Icicle! I'll, uh, finish this business and you get Dr. Hare out!" Fearless Bear yelled over her drilling.

"Aye aye, captain," Lone Icicle sarcastically replied.

"No, we're in Dr. Hare's dream, not Captain Crawfish's," Fearless Bear said, not getting the sarcasm.

I giggled, but quickly cut it off when Lone Icicle sharply turned to face me. She turned back to the younger poptropican and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

She drilled into the dirt beneath us and led me to the exit. I hesitated at the sight of the tunnel.

"Come on, we don't have all day, Rabbit Dude," Lone Icicle said, impatiently tapping her foot.

"I don't like tight places," I managed to sqeauk out, and immediately blushed a really deep shade of red. Did I just confess that I, the most dangerous super villain in all of Poptropica, had claustrophobia? AWKWARD.

Lone Icicle just rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you have to get dirty, and not in a way that means scarring a young girl," she muttered, climbing up the tunnel. "Just follow me, it's not that hard."

My jaw dropped down. HOLY. SHIT. Did she just imply something R-rated? How old was she now, anyway? After doing the math as I continued climbing, I reached the conclusion. SHE WAS 13. 13! What was with this girl? I finally reached the top, with Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear waiting.

"How'd...she...get...here...before...me?" I asked out of breath, pointing to Fearless Bear.

She shrugged. "I have my ways. Are you ready now, Lone Icicle?"

Lone Icicle shrugged. "Yah."

I stood up. "This isn't how the dream usually ends, but I'm sure glad it did!" I babbled like an idiot, when what I meant to say was "Thank you, Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear. Lone Icicle, how do you feel about men who happened to be half-bunny due to an error in an experiment?" That probably would've been worse though. I ran away before they could say anything else.

Pretendthisisaline

I awoke in cold water shortly after Lone Icicle saved me. I still couldn't get it through my head; Lone Icicle, the hero who constantly tried to stop me, who I had pretended to hate but still really love, saved me. And as I searched my mind, it wasn't just the dream ants that had disappeared. I didn't feel any evil inside myself anymore.

Nearby, Binary Bard, Captain Crawfish, Black Widow, Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle swam.

"Freedom!" Binary Bard cried.

"Let's get out of here!" I suggested. Captain Crawfish, Black Widow, Binary Bard, and I swam to shore. As I paddled off, I snuck a peak at Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear. Fearless Bear had a tablet out and was showing Lone Icicle something on it. Lone Icicle stared for a couple seconds, and then her head popped off in anger.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN ZEUS WASN'T DONE!" She screamed loud enough for me to hear from 7 feet away. I wished I could help her, but I had no idea what she was talking about. Had something happened while I was asleep? And where was Dr. Jupiter?

"You be coming, lad?" Captain Crawfish called from shore. I then realized I was still treading water and trying to hear the two girl's conversation.

"Yes! Sorry!" I cried back, and collapsed onto the sand. "What just happened? All I remember before is Dr. Jupiter getting us out of our cells and afterwards tricking us into going into those sleep chambers."

"It's all we remember also," Black Widow said. "I also feel...different."

"Let me guess, like now you're heart is filled with love and you want to do good things and you don't want to be evil?" Binary Bard asked.

Black Widow looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I feel the exact same way."

"I think ALL of us feel like it," I said. "But right now, we need to find some shelter and fast."

"This way, mateys!" Captain Crawfish called to Black Widow, Binary Bard, and I. He gestured to the entranceway of a tall, abandoned building that was in semi-good condition. We all entered and I immediately brightened.

"Hey! Fully functional TV!" I cried, turning it on and going to the channel "Discovery Family". "Oh good, I haven't been able to watch the newest episodes. Time to catch up!"

Binary Bard snickered at my choice of cartoons. "Are you watching "My Little Pony"?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am," I sighed, frustrated.

"No offense, but isn't that a little girl's show?" Black Widow asked, also snickering.

"No, it isn't," I answered. "People say it is, but it isn't. Seriously, there's some dark material in it sometimes."

Binary Bard rolled his eyes (technically, EYE since the other was really just a red light). "Right."

"Can you put something else on, lad?" Captain Crawfish asked. "I can't handle sparkly-eyed ponies."

"Oh fine! None of you have good taste," I muttered, changing the channel to the news. The feed shocked me so much I dropped the remote. It was showing various islands destroyed, such as Mythology Island, Shark Tooth Island, and Mystery Train Island. "Who could have caused this much destruction?"

"Probably us...if we were still evil," Black Widow said. "But since we aren't, I don't know." We all crowded around the screen as the news reporter talked about the destruction being caused by Zeus. Lone Icicle had also mentioned him and implied he had tried to take over the world before. But exactly WHO was Zeus?

"Some people may be wondering who Zeus is," the reporter said. "We have discovered by snooping private docu-I mean, gathering data, that Zeus is the God of Thunder and the Heavens and he comes from Mythology Island. He has proven to be very dangerous. We recommended that everyone stays inside until he has been stopped. Whenever that happens..."

The broadcast ended and thunder shook the building. I tried turning the channel back to Discovery Family, but just then the power went out.

"I hope Lone Icicle's ok," I murmured. Unknown to me, Binary Bard heard me.

"What do you mean?" Binary Bard asked me while Captain Crawfish and Black Widow argued over the Battleship game they had found and were currently playing.

"Um..." I felt my face turn red. How was I going to explain THIS one?

"You can tell me, Dr. Hare," Binary Bard said, playfully punching my shoulder.

"Actually, my real name isn't Dr. Hare," I blurted. "That was just my super villain name."

Binary Bard looked at me confused. "You don't want me to call you Dr. Hare?"

I nodded. "My name is Harvey."

"Ok, Harvey. But what do you mean by "I hope Lone Icicle's ok"?"

"Well..." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I maybe have a crush on Lone Icicle? You know, the famed hero of Poptropica and who frequently ruins the plans of different villains?"

Binary Bard laughed, causing my face to turn redder. "I didn't see that coming. How long have you had a crush on her?"

I stared outside. "Since I met her. Please don't tell anyone."

Binary Bard made the "lips sealed" motion. "Your secret's safe with me."

Black Widow pushed her gameboard away from herself. "This game is stupid," she announced.

"How dare you be calling it stupid, lass!" Captain Crawfish yelled back. "You just be jealous that I be winning!"

"Calm down, both of you," Binary Bard said as I buried my head into a pillow.

"Sorry, Binary Bard," Black Widow apologized, then went into the next room.

"Thank you for shutting up," I grumbled, then went to sleep. For the first time in forever, I wasn't being killed by ants in it.

Pretendthisisaline

"Wake up, Harvey," Binary Bard said, shaking me awake.

I groaned. "Five more minutes..."

Black Widow sighed. "No, you're getting up now. Or I'll poke you with this paintbrush."

"What?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "That is the most stupid threat I have heard."

Black Widow took a paintbrush and started poking the soft side at my face.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I said, giggling as it tickled me. "I'm up!"

"Knew it would work," Black Widow said with a smirk. "Now get up, we need to discuss our future."

"Our future?" I repeated, turning away from Black Widow and quickly polished my goggles. I had always hid my big sparkly bunny eyes from everyone ever since my...um..."accident " to avoid people making fun of me.

"Well, we obviously can't return to our own islands," Binary Bard said, causing me to jump. I had forgotten he was there.

"Actually, I think that I be returning to Skullduggery," Captain Crawfish said as he entered, straightening his hat.

I put my goggles back on and gave Captain Crawfish a "What drugs have you been taking?" look. "You're going back to your home island? Are you insane? Nobody else is going to know you're good!" I claimed, and in my head desperately tried to come up with another reason for him to stay. And then, I came up with an idea. "We should make our own agency to help people. You know, like a way to apologize to society for our own actions by helping them defeat other villains. Neat idea, right?"

Binary Bard nodded. "Actually, that's a good idea. What do you think, Black Widow?"

"I like that idea too," Black Widow agreed. Captain Crawfish still shook his head.

"Sorry mateys, but I still be returning to Skullduggery. I left a crew behind and promised to return to them," Captain Crawfish explained. "Besides, I need to return what I took back to the towns I plundered it from."

"Oh. Ok," I said quietly, my ears drooping over my eyes. I tried to straighten them upwards, but they kept falling down.

"Well, I hope you have safe seas then, Captain," Binary Bard said, shaking Captain Crawfish's hand. "If you need us, just send a letter here."

"Aye, matey," Captain Crawfish said. "Except there be no boat."

I sighed in relief. He couldn't go! Not without a boat! So until he found one or built one, Captain Crawfish couldn't go. I wanted to hear about his stories about life on the sea and about his backstory, and if he left that couldn't happen.

"Actually, there's one in the back. It's in decent shape," Binary Bard pointed out. I immediately crumbled again.

Captain Crawfish looked over it. "Hmm...she seems mighty sturdy," he commented. He thought about it for a couple minutes. "I be leaving tomorrow," he decided.

"B-but-" I said, but I knew it was pointless. Who would listen to the pathetic little bunny-human?

"This not be our last time seeing each other, Dr. Hare," Captain Crawfish promised.

"I know, but I don't like people leaving," I pouted. Yes, I realize that I sounded like a spoiled brat, but can you really blame me?

"Snap out of it, Harvey," Binary Bard said. "Do you think _she'd_ like seeing you act like this?"

My face turned red as Binary Bard help in his laughter. Did he really just play that card and imply to everyone in here that I had a crush? I was going to take that jester costume of his and see if he thought he was so funny when he had to chase me for it.

"Shut up, Mordred," I shot back, remembering Dr. Jupiter calling him Mordred.

Binary Bard stopped laughing and his bionic eye glowed an angry red. "How did you know my birth name?"

"Dr. Jupiter said it after you fell asleep at Erwohen Prison," Black Widow explained.

Binary Bard relaxed. "I see," was all he said.

"That still wasn't cool, Mordred," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "How'd you like it if I teased you because you liked someone? Besides, may I quote "Your secret's safe with me"?"

"I'll let you two fight this out," Black Widow said, taking out her paintbrush and exiting. "Men."

"That's offensive!" I yelled, then turned back to Binary Bard. "Well?"

"Sorry, I was just teasing you. At least I didn't say who it was," Binary Bard pointed out. "I can if you want me to."

"No, that's perfectly fine," I said quickly before he could start telling everyone about me having a crush on Lone Icicle. "I think we should probably get this place fixed up. You know, so we can actually live here."

Binary Bard nodded. "Let's start."

Pretendthisisaline

Several months passed, and we were surviving. However, we barely got any letters from Captain Crawfish (whom we now called Davey), and business was a little slow which was probably due to the fact not many people trust villains, former ones or not. Also, some letters were coming in from some dude called "Ringmaster Raven" that were for Binary Bard and Black Widow (technically Mordred and Charlotte to me now). Whenever I asked about them, the two always tried distracting me from it.

Another change was Mordred and Charlotte were dating. DATING. I was surprised to hear so, since Charlotte didn't seem like the kind of girl who needed or wanted a man.

"Mordred, do you like Charlotte?" I asked one day when he was working on some robot.

"Hm? Hand me that wrench, will you?" Mordred asked. I gave it to him and watched the cyborg continue to work.

"Mordred, you didn't answer my question."

"What was it, Harvey?"

"Do you like Charlotte?"

"What do you mean "like"?"

"Like, do you "like her" like her, or "LIKE her" like her?"

Mordred stared off into space for a little bit. "Well, I do love her like you love Lone Icicle and from what I can tell, you're head over paws in love with her."

I blushed a deep red. "It's true I love Lone Icicle, but I'm asking about you. Like, will you two get married?"

Mordred patted me on the head. "I don't plan on asking her right now, but I'll let you know when, ok?"

"Ok," I agreed, then turned to leave my friend's workshop. However, Charlotte blew in before I could get a step out of the door.

"We got a letter asking for help!" She cried excitedly, waving the envelope in the air.

"Can I see?" I asked. Charlotte nodded, and I took the letter. My cheeks immediately reddened at the name of the return address.

"Who is it?" Mordred asked, and looked over my shoulder. "Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear, huh? Why do they need our help?"

"I don't know," I admitted. But I knew one thing; I needed to figure out how to impress her. I hopped to my room and quickly hid my pictures I had of her under my bed, hid all of my figurines I collected, and put all of the carrot stems in my room into the food waste. I looked around my room. Now it was mostly clean except for my inventor's table. That was always messy, anyway. I picked up my most recent invention; the Carrot Tazer. It was disguised as a carrot, but bought a nasty electric shock to whoever came in contact to it's ends when turned on.

"Harvey! Charlotte and I are going shopping!" Mordred called to me. "If Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear come, can you let them in?"

"Yes!" I assured him.

"Is there anything you need from the store?" Charlotte asked.

"Hm...I WOULD like some carrot juice if it's not a problem," I said. "Other than that, no."

"Ok, we'll be back soon," Charlotte promised, closing the door behind her. As soon as she and Mordred left, I went out into the woods surrounding the forest with my Carrot Tazer. I wanted to practice with it, and maybe I'd get to see Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear before they got here.

I hid in the bushes, looking for something to practice my tazer on and pushed some brush aside. Suddenly, I heard a voice that seemed very familiar.

"W-what wa-was that, sissy?" The voice asked, fear evident in her voice. It was Fearless Bear! But since when did she have a sister?

"First of all, I'm not really your sister; I thought we agreed that Bird Boy was lying," a second voice grumbled. I would recognize Lone Icicle's voice anywhere, of course. "And I don't know. I can go check where it was coming from. Do you want me too?"

I couldn't see Fearless Bear from where I was, but she must have nodded since Lone Icicle started approaching my hiding spot. I started preparing a way to greet her, and came up with a way I thought was funny.

My hand tightened on my Carrot Tazer. It would be a little...shocking, but I hoped Lone Icicle might get a laugh out of it.

Harvey's Notes: My oh-so brilliant plan failed. I only pissed Lone Icicle off, which wasn't what I had been going for. There's the story on each of the islands me and Lone Icicle were on! I still like her, and according to Fearless Bear, Lone Icicle likes me back! Apparently while I was asleep on Super Villain Island, Lone Icicle made a comment that I looked cute! So she didn't completely hate me like I thought she did. Oh, and that scientist who's a guard now, she used to be a complete bitch. Recently, she's apologized for being mean towards me and we hung out on Valentine's Day together. With that aside, I have decided to include that little play I had been working on. I'll warn you though, people have almost barfed from it.

-Harvey Hare :-D


	6. Dr Hare's Play With Him and Lone Icicle

Part 6: My Play I Wrote About Me and Lone Icicle

Enjoy my play! However, some people tell me that it makes them barf.

(Scene opens in Ringmaster Raven's lair, with me standing across from Ringmaster Raven, breathing heavily)

Ringmaster Raven: Ha ha! I've got you now, Harvey Hare!

Lone Icicle: *Tied onto wall* Oh no! My crossbow broke, and now Ringmaster Raven has me! What am I going to do, Harvey?

Me: I will stop him, my love.

Lone Icicle: But-

Me: Shhh. We'll get out of this together, and if you fall, I will go with you.

Lone Icicle: Y-you will?

Me: I will. *Kisses Lone Icicle passionately*

Lone Icicle: *Kisses back* *Pulls back after a while* But what if-

Me: Don't worry. I'm doing this not for the world, but for you. *Jumps in front of Ringmaster Raven* I will not stand by while I watch Lone Icicle be tortured by you!

Lone Icicle: You really love me? *Disbelief and happiness mixed in her voice*

Me: Of course I do, Lone Icicle.

Ringmaster Raven: You cannot defeat me!

Me: Yes I can!

(Active slow motion, as Ringmaster Raven and I run towards each other and dramatic music plays)

Ringmaster Raven: *Pushes me away and pushes button, causing the wall Lone Icicle is tied to begins to fall into a pit of lava*

Lone Icicle: Harvey! *Struggles to escape*

Me: I'll save you!

(Cue my stunt double doing fancy maneuvers to knock Ringmaster Raven away and get to the button. By now, Lone Icicle has almost reached the lava)

Me: *Slams button down, causing wall to stop moving down* *Slides down to Lone Icicle and gets her out of the bindings*

Lone Icicle: Oh Harvey... *Looks at me big eyes*

Dr. Hare: *Gets both of us back up and helps Lone Icicle escape as the lair spontaneously starts crumbling* I know. I'll never stop loving you too, Lone Icicle.

Lone Icicle: *Kisses me as Ringmaster Raven is launched from his lair and swearing bloody vengeance*

(End of scene)

Ta-da! Whaddya think? Here's everyone else's reactions:

Mordred: Harvey, just don't let Lone Icicle ever see it. Ever.

Charlotte: Honey, I'm not sure Lone Icicle likes being potrayed as a defenseless girl who needs a knight in shining armor to save her.

Director D: *Looks between me and the script* Harvey, I want you to be honest with me. WHAT DRUGS WERE YOU TAKING?!

Fearless Bear: Yuck! This is worse than Lone Icicle's pervy comments! *Runs to bathroom and barfs*

I don't know why they don't like it. I think it's fine, but I'm not showing Lone Icicle. Just in case.

That's the end, folks! I hope you enjoyed! I can't wait to get into more adventures with all of my friends! Mostly Lone Icicle, but I like everyone else also! See you later!

-Harvey Hare :-D

My note: If you have questions about Poptropica Fanfiction and all of its companions, ask on this forum. forum/Questions-about-Poptropica-Fanfiction-and-its-Companions/188360/ It might contain spoilers for Poptropica Fanfiction and any of its companions.


End file.
